Catching Evie
by Theresalynnee
Summary: Everyone knows Reid's job, but where does he venture to read all the books he buries his nose in? Oh and it would always take someone as soft as he is to catch his eyes. Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: Everyone knows Reid's job, but where does he venture to read all the books he buries his nose in? Oh and it would always take someone as soft as he is to catch his eyes.

**A/N:** This is not really going to follow any sort of Criminal Minds timeline because it is all quite wibbley to me. I have not watched all the seasons' yet only sporadic episodes, but I do hope to catch Spencer's personality through this story. As always let me know of any suggestions you may have. Happy reading!

He closed his sketchbook with weary eyes. The day had been taxing and the evening had proven itself even more so. The case today followed a little boy named Sammy. A little boy who may never communicate through speech, but had encouraged Spencer with such a force to go and purchase a keyboard. Sammy was locked in his own mind, but still managed to express things to people he trusted; at least Spence would like to think he was trusted. He had read on Autism before because Asperger's seemed to lurk on the back burner of his mind. He could express himself in a very verbose manner and was not too concerned. Playing with Sammy had struck a very personal cord in Spencer and he was not ready for that cord to dissipate. He would rather hold onto it because it was rare for him to connect silently to a person. He was normally trying to get his statistical scientific point of view across.

Spencer stood and his sweatpants slid fully down one leg. He placed his tea in the sink and ran his fingers through his hair as he trudged upstairs. Looking at his phone before he turned in for the night he read the text: _Henry would really like to see you if you're interested in dinner tomorrow night. Daddy's gone for the evening so it would just be the three of us!_ He laughed, his absolute joy in life had become his best friends son. Henry possessed the same childlike wonder over dinosaurs that he did when it came to reading. _I'd love to Jayje. What time? I'm going to pop into the bookstore tomorrow down here. Any books you would like him to start reading up on? _Henry was slowly approaching the age where JJ wanted him to start reading. He already knew all of the letters so phonics would be next.

J: _I dunno. What do kids start out reading? Dr. Suess? Lol. _

S: _I think he would like those. They do really enhance the imagination. Don't you already have one of those books for him?_

J:_ Yeah, I have I Can Read With My Eyes Shut. You should know that. You let him cover your eyes every time. He really does think it is magic._

S: _I have that effect on kids ;) I will pick up a few more when I'm there tomorrow. _

J:_ Thanks, Spence. You are the best godfather ever. _

S: _Oh this I know. Ha! _

J: _Smartass. See you tomorrow, love you!_

S:_ You too Jay. Night!_

With that Spencer smiled and placed his phone on the charger just in case he was called in. Laying down he turned on an episode of Who to fall asleep with. He would never stop watching the show, but he did miss Tennant. Drifting off he thought of a certain bookworm he would be able to see tomorrow. He understood his connection to her, but it still baffled him that she never minded his quiet side. He fell asleep dreaming of a redheaded, lightly freckled and glasses clad little lady.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer woke early in the morning since he would be on a mission. He showered and shoveled down some Captain Crunch before hopping in the shower. He almost tripped getting out, but managed to catch himself with a hand on the sink and brushed his teeth.

He dressed in a pair of dark jeans with a purple button down over and a brown sweater vest. He picked his mismatching socks out and slipped his black Chucks over them. Grabbing his bag he settled to walk up to the library. He had not been out to simply walk in a while considering their caseload recently.

He wandered into the coffee shop to pick up his regular black coffee and was on his way. He considered getting a cold coffee because it was rather hot outside, but considering the amount of time he would most likely spend in the cold library he chose hot. He started thinking of all the Dr. Suess books he remembered as he was slowly approaching his destination.

He walked into his save haven and it smelled of old books and coffee as usual. He never got his coffee here because the girl behind the counter enjoyed making him absolutely stutter, and there was only one girl he allowed that from. Public humiliation was not his style unless she was worth it. He had only encountered 4 girls worthy of that and he happened to work with two of them.

He meandered over to the children's section and just so happened to see the object of his desire stocking shelves over there. He hoped she did not think he was only in the children's section for her and got a bit nervous looking through all the Suess books. He soon got lost in all the cute little pictures of all the books.

About ten minutes into his visit Evie had noticed him. She was lost in her own thoughts of having children one day when she heard a familiar laugh. Doctor Spencer Reid was sitting in a beanbag, glasses perched atop his nose, with a plethora of Dr. Suess books around him. It was a peculiar sight, and she began to wonder if maybe he had kids. He was not married so that would rule that out. Maybe he had nieces and nephews?

She started to ponder what other types of books children liked and picked her three favorites and began to walk over towards him. He could be rather flighty at times so a light tap to his arm would do. She tapped his shoulder and he slowly looked up at her, a smile plastered on his adorable features. "Hey Reid," she said with a smile, "you seem a bit too amused by these children's books."

He laughed nervously before replying with, "I…actually…my friend JJ has a little boy named Henry and she was just looking for some books that would suit him. So I came down here to explore the wonders of children's books for him." She noticed him fiddling with the edges of the book in his hand.

"Ah, then I was right." She sat down next to him and plopped the books on his lap.

"The Grouchy Ladybug, A No Good Very Bad Day and Llama, Llama Red Pajama." Spencer laughed loudly at the titles of these absurd books, but ever since Henry was born he began to think they were quite cute. "They are perfect Eve, thanks."

"You are quite welcome," she softly replied. "Hey, I don't particularly know the boundaries of asking certain questions with you, but can I ask you a whopper of a question?"

"You can always ask me. Technically there wouldn't be any boundaries to the question unless you were going to ask me to head of to some place like Europe with you because that would be an obvious no. Even though I do enjoy my fair share of European ideals, but I highly doubt it would be anything more extreme than that. So…seeing as I have already made a fool out of myself, shoot," he replied with a nervous giggle.

"That uh, that certainly would be a whopper question," she replied as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She took a deep breath and peeled her glasses off to really look at him. _Well it's now or never Eve, buck up_ - she thought to herself. "I was actually just wondering if you would like to come over for dinner one night. I don't know how comfortable you are in crowds, but you seem just as shy as I am so I figure going out may be difficult if not highly embarrassing for us both. Plus, I make a mean Italian dish that may fit your European fancy."

"Oh getting daring are we Miss Evie," he said with a chuckle. A brilliant red spread across his face, but he was incredibly happy that she wanted to spend time with him. "I would actually love to so long as we don't get a case anytime soon. I mean, we are good bookworm friends so who is to say we couldn't be good…something further friends?"

"I agree," she said with a relieved smile. "Do you have an evening that is ideal for you? I only work during the days and usually spend quite some time at the movies after work, but…I'd much rather spend it with you."

"I think I would enjoy spending quality time with you as well." She was grateful that he was just as nervous as she, but felt a little bad for breaking him of his comfort zone. "I…er…Tuesdays are good for me. Well, any evening but Wednesday is good for me. I'm normally just at home drawing, playing the keyboard, or watching the miscellaneous show DvD's I own while reading."

"Well, well Spencer Reid. I think I just learned more about your mysterious personality in the past twenty seconds than in the past 6 months?" She stated with question in her voice.

"5 months, 28 days aaaaaand," he stopped to check his watch, "40 minutes." He proudly stated the amount of days they had known one another and she simply laughed at his silly notions. He was a quirky one.

"The quirks you have bring a smile to my face every day Reid. What say you to Tuesday, tomorrow night?"

"I say full speed ahead captain," he replied to her. They both laughed and he stood. "I've got to get these books over to JJ, but I will be looking forward to tomorrow. I may not be able to stand work tomorrow."

"At least you'll be investigating cool things. I'm holed up here, but I suppose it is a little more calming. Er, check the inside of the pajama book when you've gone." With that Evie stood to her tiptoes to place a chaste kiss to his cheek and put her hand on his arm. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, but he would wait for that tomorrow. He left with an incredibly broad smile on his face to head for JJ's. She would have good advice for him.

**A/N**: So the next chapter will obviously be his talk with JJ! Also, just a few opinions from you guys quickly. I could move him fast with Evie or slow…I prefer slow, but I'm writing another story, which will be quite slow on the M. So, which would you all prefer? PM me if you want! Full speed ahead for the next chapter! See you in the funnies ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry the update has taken forever! Been holed up doing homework for summer classes. There is also a RANDOM M in the middle of this. Was not expecting it to happen, but I was feeling daring this evening. Happy reading!_

The only sound that ever really alerted JJ to a person being at the door was Henry. He would hear the door being knocked on and jump to run for it. They kept the lock above his head done so he wouldn't open the door to a complete stranger. As he ran for the door JJ jogged after him, he was getting increasingly fast. She looked through the door peephole and smiled as she picked her son up.

"Well hello Spence," she said as she opened the door. Henry began to bounce in his moms' arms as his childlike excited attitude began to settle in at seeing his Uncle 'Pence. JJ stepped to the side so he could walk in and set down all the things in his hands. She noticed he was going to be making dinner and that he had indeed gone to the bookstore. She let Henry go so he could jump on Spence and that is what he did. Spencer heard little footsteps and turned as soon as Henry jumped to leap in his arms. He laughed and braced his knees, Henry jumped in his arms and he stood up.

"Well hello there little gentleman. How is the life of being three treating ya?"

"Pence'! I'm three and a half, not just three. You AND mommy always forget that!"

"Oh, oh I'm terribly sorry. I hope you will accept those bags as an apology," he winked out to Henry. JJ had already gone into the kitchen with the grocery bags so it was safe for him to explore the books.

"They are all for me?" Henry asked with wide eyes.

"That they are. They'll make that brain of yours grow as big as mine," he boasted.

"Mommy says you're lame. Will they make me lame like you?"

"I'll have to have a word with mommy. They will not make you lame, they will make you smart!" He responded as he tapped Henry's nose. He set the little one down and told him to find the most interesting book while he checked on JJ. He walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe. He tried to put a serious face on, but five seconds into looking at one another the two had erupted into laughter. "You said I was lame? I'm disappointed in you Jayje."

"All right, I may have let slip that your giant brain only leaves room for lame jokes. That doesn't mean I love you any less!" She said as she finally embraced her friend. Spence breathed in her familiar scent and thanked that he was finally comfortable wrapping his arms around her.

She sat down as he began to boil water for the Macaroni he'd gotten at the grocery store. He had made it tradition to have Macaroni and hot dog slices whenever he came over. He insisted it was his favorite childhood food and insisted Henry try it. Sure enough the little one had taken to the meal and was possibly more excited for that than seeing Spencer. "So what have you been up to?" JJ asked as she sipped at her wine.

"Nothing really. I've just been going to the bookstore a lot more," he said nervously.

"Oh no, has Spence found something interesting at the bookstore?"

"348-5669…Uncle Spence, why is there a note in the Llama book with numbers and a weird looking word at the top?" Asked Henry as he walked into the kitchen holding up the white sheet he had forgotten to remove in his post cheek kissed happiness.

"It seems as if your dear Godfather has found a person to take interest in like Mom takes interest in dad," JJ laughed out to her son.

Henry plopped down on his moms lap and began to grill Spencer on the girl, "What's her name?"

"Uh, I call her Eve. I think her full name is Evie though."

"Yup! That's what the note says," JJ piped in.

"Is she pretty like mommy?"

"Well your mother is a very certain kind of pretty, but yes, she's pretty."

"Does she like to read?"

"Yes, she picked out a few of those books for you actually. She works at the bookstore I go to on the weekends. She is an English teacher during the day."

"Do you kiss her like Mommy does Daddy?"

"Henry! Oh goodness, you dug this hole for yourself Spence," JJ laughed out. Spencer had turned a bright red and was staring at JJ for some sort of help. "Yeah, have you kissed yet," she asked with mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"We have not kissed like your mom and dad do yet, Henry. I actually talked to her today and need some advice from your mother."

"Ew! I'm going to go and see if I can draw a Llama, like in the Llama book," Henry said. He jumped off of JJ's lap and ran to his room for some tracing paper and crayons.

Spencer placed his head in his hands and began to shake it back and fourth. JJ laughed a little and walked up to him. She took his hand from his head and looked into his eyes. He looked terrified, but she knew the best way to get him to talk was to ask the basics. "How long ago did you meet her Spence?"

"Almost six months ago. She randomly comes up to me in the store and always seems to know good suggestions. At first I thought she was just doing her job, but then I really noticed she was far too nervous and bland around most the other customers. I think she's slightly comfortable with me because she knows I'm just as shy as she is. She asked if I'd come over for dinner…" he said in a defeated tone.

JJ clasped her hands over her mouth and stared at her friend. A girl who he'd noticed as being pretty, loved books, could recommend good ones for even him and who was bold enough to make the first move with him – it seemed impossible to her. "Spence what did you say?"

"I played it off quite well and of course said yes, but I'm afraid I'll muck everything up when I'm with her. I mean, how do I know what to do and what to say? What borders on lame and what borders on just creepy? What if I start spitting out random criminal facts?" He was now pacing in her kitchen asking random questions that were tearing up his mind.

"Spence!" She exclaimed to grab his attention. He jumped out of his mind lock and followed her advice to sitting down. They sat across from one another and she shoved her water to him. He took a good gulp before muttering a 'thanks' and looking at her with obvious and earnest question in his brown eyes. "Okay, listen to me."

"That's why I came here."

"Good. So, this girl has obviously taken interest to you in your natural habitat. She knows your quiet, but that you can be rather witty and awkward about suave when you choose. You have observed that you have similar interests and you have obviously had a conversation concerning your careers to some extent. Spence, she gave you her phone number. That's girl language for you can back out of this if you wish, but I do want to get to know you. Text her and tell her your excited, but nervous," she said to him with soft eyes. She kept her voice soft and he turned everything over in hi head. She smiled and went to pick up the stirring of the Macaroni.

He thought about Eve and every conversation they had. They had sat and discussed things about one another without really meaning to. Without meaning to he, Spencer Reid, had developed a crush on the brown-haired green-eyed beauty of his local bookstore. He found it ironic that she taught English and remembered telling her that his mom had been a literature professor as well. She had smiled at that, and what a beautiful smile she had. He smiled to himself and hopped up to help JJ with dinner. He put the hot dogs on and went to check on Henry.

Henry had taken up about three pages of paper trying to trace those Llama's and Spencer thought he had done well. "Uncle Pence," he sighed in an exasperated tone, "I can't get any of these llama's to look like anything you draw!"

"I think they look fine Sir. I've had a lot of practice drawing. I bet you'll be better than I am at art in no time at all."

"What makes you say that?" Henry asked as he climbed onto his bed to sit with Spencer.

"Well, you're left handed. Many artists are left-handed. Just as well many writers are right-handed." Henry smiled at this and Spencer felt as if he had done his deed.

Henry jumped from his bed to return to his drawings. Spencer took out a piece of Henry's paper and began to draw one of the said llamas himself. As usual, he became lost in thought as he and Henry just drew. JJ went up the stairs to her sons' bedroom to call the boys for dinner, but as soon as she saw the two of them comfortably drawing in peace she couldn't help but stare. She and Will had made the best choice possible making Spence his godfather. She knocked lightly on the door after a few seconds and Henry looked up, "Hi mom!"

"Dinner is ready kiddo." Henry leapt from his spot and sprinted down the stairs. "Coming Spence?"

"Yeah, uh, just one second." He said concentrating on the drawing. He heard JJ leave and he quickly colored the pajamas of the llama he had drawn. He quickly scribbled the note at the top of the page that read:

_To Henry,_

_If you believe you can become an artist you will. Keep going and you will be at Yale for drawing. _

_Love, _

_Uncle Spence_

Spencer then placed the drawing onto Henry's bulletin board and meandered downstairs. Henry was sitting with his meal and JJ was beginning to make hers. "Jayje sit down. You made it, at least let me dish it."

"Oh, you will be doing the dishes mister," she said as she turned to him. He smiled and gave her a salute as he sat down.

With all of their food in front of them they began to talk about random things such as the latest Power Ranger episode and which book had been Henry's favorite. They exchanged laughter and Spencer formulated an idea for Henry's birthday present seeing how much he enjoyed all the books Spencer spoiled him with. JJ laughed at the two as they discussed different things that happened in the books she read to him at night. As they finished Henry asked if he could go and watch his hour of t.v. JJ figured it was close enough to his bedtime that he would fall asleep watching it so she set him up on the couch with Cartoon Network.

Back in the kitchen Spencer was mulling over the events for the next few days. He smiled as he thought of having wine and eating an Italian dinner with his new interest. "What are you pondering about now Pretty Boy?" JJ interrupted his thoughts.

"Just that I hope she never figures out that you all call me that," he said turning to her. He pulled out a chair for her as they sat down together. "Do you really think I'll be able to turn off my mind long enough to have a two-sided conversation with her?"

"I do. As long as you are interested in what she is telling you. If you get too nervous ask her to watch a movie."

"Then put my arm around her? Isn't that a bit cliché Jayje?"

"Cliché and adorable, trust me. She probably just wants to gage your emotions towards her. Speaking of, how do you feel about her?" She asked leaning back in her chair. He poured them each a glass of wine and organized his thoughts for a minute.

"I think she can hold my interest and she doesn't mind when I ramble. She is very intelligent and I think it's amazing when her glasses slip down her nose. I like when she reads excerpts from books because her voice is very rhythmic and she enunciates everything almost perfectly it seems. I feel like everything she says in genuine and honest. She has a completely different lifestyle so she can provide a more humanistic view on anything that happens. I'd like to go home to that kind of relief after an insane day, ya know?" He replied simply looking up at her.

She smiled as she placed her wine glass down and covered her hand with his. "I think it is worth a true shot Spence. You enjoy your time with her that much is obvious. So go out with her a few times just to make sure. Bring her over here one night and I'll tell you how I feel about her if that makes you feel better. I know Henry will too. You won't be able to ever bring her back if he doesn't think she's good enough for his Uncle 'Pence."

They laughed as they stood up. It would be nearing Henry's bedtime so they needed to go put him to bed. They walked into the living room with JJ rubbing Spencer's back for a few seconds. She always knew how to calm him and knew she would never ask for thanks, but he would give her one. Henry was definitely asleep as they approached him and Spencer bent to pick him up. Henry automatically wrapped his arms around Spencer's neck and let himself be carried into bed. Spencer smiled to JJ as he carried Henry up the stairs. It all reminded him of the first few times JJ had him hold the little one. All of that seemed so far, and he thought briefly to himself what would it be like to have kids of his own?

He laid Henry down, kissed his forehead and returned downstairs to JJ who was leaning against the stairwell. "You two are inseparable together. He has started confusing Will with things you tell him."

"Ah, I've done well at preparing him for Yale then," Spencer said as he winked. JJ laughed at him and threw her arms around him. He was a bit shocked at first but pulled her close. She had been his lifeline so many times and now was no different. "Thank you Jayje," he muttered into her hair.

"It's really nothing Spence," she replied pulling away. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and muttered something about letting her know how everything goes. She waved as he hopped into his car and drove off. _Our little Pretty Boy is finally smitten_ was the last thought that surfaced before she drifted off into dreamland that night.

Spencer got home and hung up his keys before returning upstairs in a bit of a daze. He grabbed the number in his pocket and quickly sent a note to Eve.

_**S:**__ Hello Eve. This is Spencer Reid. Just saying hello…again. Ha. Well as you can tell I am very nervous, but very excited about tomorrow evening._

He pressed the send button and hopped in the shower. As he washed off he began to think about Eve's hair and what it would be like to caress the skin covering her small figure.

It wasn't as if he had never thought about a girl as he touched himself, but as off limits as she seemed to him she actually returned his feelings. He felt his groin stretching as he slowly pulled up an image of her in front of him on her knees with glasses. He smiled and ran a finger over his tip.

A shiver coursed through him as he gave his shaft a languid tug. He tightened his hand and began to lightly push his hips into his hands. Images flashed through his mind that included her wrapping her novel wise hands around his shaft and her little pink tongue lapping and swirling at his head. He moaned and increased speed as he imagined the pleasure she could draw from him. He came just as he brought to mind the sound of her saying his voice. He massaged his shaft until the seemingly endless twitching of it ended and braced himself against the wall.

He slowly cleaned himself again because of every nerve being so incredibly sensitive. He stepped out of the shower and dried off to replace the towel with a pair of boxers as he hopped on his bed to plug his phone in.

**E**:_ Hey Spencer! I had hoped you would text me something good (: I'm nervous as well, but I feel like we will get along smashingly! That was incredibly lame of me, but I hope your friends' son enjoyed those books. See you tomorrow!_

**S:**_You will indeed see me tomorrow. What time should I plan on heading up?_

**E: **_Oh! Good thing you recognized we had not set a time. How does 7 sound?_

**S:**_ Sounds perfect. Thanks for having me over, Eve._

**E: **_This may be bold, but I hope this is the first of many dinner dates to come. If I may call it a date? _

**S:**_ I should like to think of it as one (: Good night Eve. I'm looking forward to the first date of many._

**E:**_ Me too (: Sleep tight._

And sleep tight he did. Spencer drifted off into a dreamless sleep that was much needed.

**A/N: **_Well random little M in the middle! So next coming is their date! I'm very excited to write it and hope you guys are ready to read. I know my posting is a bit sporadic, but for all of you who have added this story as an alert/favorite – thank you! I write for the ones who appreciate. See ya in the funnies!_


	4. Chapter 4

"No Anne! He's not like that. Trust me. I think he would keel over if I went in a skirt. It's just meant to be a little date. You need to get out before he comes and meets you!" Evie laughed with her best friend of ten years. They had been friends ever since she moved here from London with her dad.

Anne was the boisterous side of Evie. She liked going to house parties and dragging her best friend to them. "Well I'm headed to Laurel's to catch up. Call me if you need me!" She kissed Evie on the cheek and went to head out the door but ran into her date, "Oof!"

"H…uh…Hi…I'm Spencer Reid. Is this Evie's…er…house?"

Anne looked the date up and down and immediately yelled, "EVE! Cutie pie is here!" She turned back around and smiled at him as she looked him up and down. "Say partner, you wouldn't happen to have a brother that looks like you, but isn't as nerdy would you?"

"Ha, no. Well…I have a friend who is like a brother, but he looks nothing like me. He does like parties though. Judging by your attire I'd say you were dressed to impress, which he always does."

"Oh you're talkative when you're nervous. Cute. I'm headed out so yes, I am dressed to impress. Thanks for noticing!" She wrapped her arms around him and laughed when his breath stopped. "Relax. I'm Eve's best friend, Anne. I promise I won't bite you. I let her do that. I'm off!" And with that she ran out the door.

Evie came up to the door and giggled at Spencer's reddening face, "sorry about her. She's my best friend, but she's a bit more to handle than I am. I like quiet nights and she can't stand an hour of silence. I'm being incredibly rude, come in!" She replied as she stepped so Reid could get in.

"She seems lovely. I'm pretty sure my friend Morgan would fall in love with her, though he doesn't stay with one girl for too long." He replied. He stepped into her house and marveled at how simple of a girl she was.

Her whole apartment was a crème color with a purple trimming. She had mostly crème furniture, but the tabletops were all wood. It was a very home-like feel. She even had jazz music playing in the background, a woman of class who was standing off to his side smirking at his face. She knew he was taking everything in and most likely memorizing it all. His eidetic memory would keep it all.

As he turned to her he realized his memory did her absolutely no justice. Granted, she was only in jeans and a purple t-shirt, but her face was flush and her lips ruby red. Purple-rimmed glasses adorned her face and she blushed even further as he studied her. "There's something incredibly different about you at the moment and I can't place it," he said as he walked towards her.

She leaned her head down at his intense gaze and as her hair fell to cover her face it clicked, "Your hair is down…"

She picked her head back up and laughed, "Yes Spencer. I tend to wear it down a lot except for when I'm reading, which is all the time at work. I don't think you've ever seen it down."

"No, I haven't before. It's like a burgundy. It's pretty," he said smiling at her.

"Well thanks," she said as she grabbed his hand. She ignored the immediate warmth that spread through her body at his touch and just smiled. "Dinner is ready!"

"That has to be what smells incredible," he replied as they walked hand in hand to her kitchen. He tried to ignore the warmth that spread through him as well, but it just did no good. He squeezed her hand before pulling away to pull out her chair. She smiled and covered her face and Spencer thought in that moment that he had nothing to fear. She was just as shy as he was.

She had made a simple Italian dish with sausage and peppers. Salad was the prequel and he bounced in his seat like a five year old when she brought out the chocolate cannoli's. He knew well enough that these were a favorite dessert of his. David Rossi had made plenty of them.

They talked softly as they plowed through dinner, each laughing at one another in turn. He made the mistake of getting her started on Kurt Vonnegut and she made the mistake of getting him started on Poe. They promised one another they would read aloud to the other one night. "Honestly", Spencer said, "that is the most intimate way to spend a night with someone in my opinion."

She looked at him over her glasses and gave him a broad smile, forcing her lips to graze across the wine glass she held to them. She took a sip and replied, "Well now I know that I think I know how to woo you."

"Oh I don't think you'll have to try very hard. I mean you've already gotten me out of my house. That, I might add, is a feat. Morgan can't even do it usually. He tries to get me to go to the clubs and I honestly only enjoy them if I play pool. Everyone gets mad at me during that though," he said before taking a sip of his wine.

"Why would they get mad…Oh, you beat them then?"

"Well it's a fairly strategic game. I win at cards as well. They don't understand that I really did grow up in Vegas. I may not be the most socially adept person, but if anything you keep quiet in Vegas. Just let the cards roll. I have an excellent poker face."

Evie busted into a fit of giggles and started to put all the dishes in the sink. Spencer watched her and marveled at her grace. She was barefoot and even her feet were elegant. "Come on, let's go to the living room."

They hopped up from the kitchen table to go sit in her living room. They talked for a while about how she had come to move to Washington from London. They talked about their favorite authors.

"How did you come about being a bookstore clerk?" He asked with another sip of his wine. He would have to stop after this one or else there was no way he would make it home. He could tell she was already quite out of it, but at least she was classy.

"It's a bit of a funny story actually," she said. Her accent slipped and she covered her mouth with a squeak.

"Oh, you've been hiding it from me!"

"Hiding what? I'm hiding nothing."

"You still have you're accent…I like it. Don't stifle it, please."

"Why not? It's dreadful…well the kids I went to grade school with relentlessly made fun of me for it when I came to the states. I was young enough that I could change it. Most people just think I'm from the East or something."

"I would have never…it's adorable."

Evie covered her face again and giggled. She looked at Reid from over her hands, "I would have never made fun of you for being incredibly brilliant. I think it's fascinating that you're auto didactic. I mean I can learn things from books, but I don't think I could teach myself any of the things you know. Least not to that great of length."

It was Reid's turn to blush and he turned a furious red as he muttered a, "thank you," her way.

"But back on pace, I became a bookstore clerk because after I graduated I started writing a book. I had majored in literature and figured I had what it would take. I never got past the fifth chapter because my dad…my dad died, and I…every time I picked up to write I'd get lost in thoughts of him and just lose it. I haven't picked it up in two years, but on the flip side I became so immersed in work that I made out to be manager!" She replied with a smile that Reid could tell never reached her heart.

He let it go and asked what the book had been about. It was apparently a spin off of who Annabel Lee had been in Poe's life. Reid's eyes lit up, "you are immeasurably incredible Eve…"

"I don't really try, but it's nice to have someone to finally relate to, someone to understand my quirks. I always feel a bit like Professor Trelawney when I talk to people. I have to remember to keep a cap on it."

"I feel the same way. Even my best friend, JJ, gets that exasperated look when I start. It's just a weird symptom of reading so much of everything."

"I think it's wonderful. I mean, I won't lie and say it isn't exasperating, but you're not bad with me if you've noticed. I think in the past…holy cow we've been talking for four hours…uh…in the past four hours you've only stated about…"

"Three statistics…" he finished for her.

"That one. You're impossible Spencer Reid."  
"Not impossible, just a bit unlikely," he smiled out.

Evie let the gears turn in her head and suddenly busted out laughing for what seemed like the millionth time that night. "Have you seriously just made a Doctor Who joke?"

"Aye, that I did. I've actually not watched the show since Tom Baker. Penelope and I went to a con and I dressed as him actually. I've only seen a few of the 10th Doctor's episodes, but work catches up too fast. If I am at home I'm normally drawing or, as of recently, I've been playing the piano."

"So, let me get this straight. You like Doctor Who, you read at least five books a week, you're musical, your in the bleeding FBI, you know peoples personalities after a quick study, you're incredibly adorable in the nerdy sense AND you are so lithe it's sexy? How can you possibly be single and where have you been all my life?"

"Well…I've been running around catching bad guys for quite a bit of it and I'm just like a jack of all trades. I can do magic too!"

That earned another hearty laugh from Evie. He was not sure if it was the wine, or if she really was that beautiful, but his body was starting to react to her. He watched her mouth open and shivers ran up his spine. He listened to her melodic laugh and his heart sped up. He began twisting his fingers together while watching her laugh.

She switched the legs that she had crossed over one another and Spencer swore she had legs that never ended. "Spencer, what are you thinking?"

"I'm…I…I've never really been…I'm horribly awkward when it comes to this sort of thing," he admitted as he placed his face in his hands.

The next thing he knew there was soft warm breathing at his hands. Evie was kneeling right in front of him. She opened his hands slowly. "Peek-a-boo."

"Hi," he replied nervously. She took his hands from his face and sat her hands atop his on his lap.

"Reid…I promise you don't have to feel awkward near me. I get that you do and I will never try and alter that part of your personality. I think it's wonderful and adorable. It's almost too much to bear." She placed her hand on the back of his head and leaned his forehead down so she could place a soft kiss on it. "Now tell me genius, what are you thinking?"

Reid looked up at her and willed his heart to slow. She gave him a few seconds to gain control of his mind and was surprised when he trailed his fingers on her cheeks, "I've…you're very calming, everything about you. I just don't want to assume something that isn't going to happen. It's not like I haven't been with girls before, but you impact me. I don't know what it is. You smell like books, lavender and coffee. Your lips are so incredibly red right now that I think my vision is over compensating the color spectrum and your accent is absolutely tantalizing. Your voice draws me in as much as your demeanor, but I can calm my feelings just as fast as I can intensify them."

"Don't stifle them, please."

"Why?"

"Because you deserve to just feel. Let me give you that…"

"If I let you will you promise me one thing?"  
"What is that?"

"Teach me how to love you…"

"You're perfect already Spencer."

"Can I kiss you?"

"I may keel if you don't…" was the last thing she replied before his lips collided fiercely with hers. He stood up with his arms wrapped around her waist and then sat back down. She was perched atop his lap and his hands were trailing all the innocent places of her body while hers were in every inch of his hair.

They pulled away after what seemed like an eternity all red and gasping. "I don't say this often, but bloody hell…"

And it was Spencer's turn to laugh. He buried his face into her neck as he gave a few breathless chuckles. "That was definitely worthy of that comment. I've um…I've never kissed anyone and felt that intense about it…" he admitted as he looked into her eyes.

"Nor me," she replied as she placed her nose into his neck. "What do you propose we do about it, eh?"

"I thought you were British not Canadian," he said. She smacked him and gave a little giggle, "You've got a good smack on you girl, but on a serious note…I know what I want to do about it, but it would be completely your decision."

"What is it?"

"Well I could court you, we could go steady, or date; however you feel like phrasing it. I guess, in short, will you be mine?" Her answer was sealed in another smoldering kiss. She shook her head, yes, against his lips and he pulled her further into him. She could feel herself slide against his passion and a deep moan surfaced from him. She smiled and twisted her hips into him. He pushed down on her hips and let go of her lips with breathless sighs. "Can I take that as a yes?"

"Certainly Doctor," she said. He looked up at her and the look in his eyes was blinding passion that signified how terrified he was. "I'm assuming we have to have a second date since I've said yes then?" She asked sitting on his lap in a less arousing way.

Spencer let his heart calm for what seemed like the eighteenth time that night as she settled herself comfortably in his lap. Granted, he had to stifle a moan when she wiggled to sit comfortably, but it wasn't anything unbearable. "What do you propose we do for our second date?" He asked as he swept a stray piece of hair from her face.

"Something simple, but you choose this time!" She exclaimed. Her giggles were getting more frequent and Spencer loved her laugh.

They began to talk lightly about things they both enjoyed doing and found that they did indeed have a lot in common. Reid liked to watch her talk animatedly and she surprisingly enjoyed his eyes watching her intently. "Spencer do you realize that you always have that innocent puppy dog look on your face?"

He mocked a feigned surprise, as he regarded her, "I absolutely do not. You're just saying that because I have brown eyes."

"No, you really do. I like it," she admitted shyly. Spencer laughed a little, but then his body betrayed him as he let out a yawn. "Are you tired?"

"Apparently, ha. I should probably get going," he admitted regrettably.

"But Doctor, you have already had quite a bit to drink. Drinking while intoxicated is not a wise idea," Evie whispered into his neck.

Spencer's heart sped up again as his grip on her tightened. "What do you propose we do about that then?"

"Can I make a proposition?"

"I can't promise I'll agree to it, but you can try."  
Evie leaned up and placed her hand on his chest. She was now sitting all the way up on his lap as she eyed him carefully. He was a creature to be treated with care. She would have to tread lightly should he agree to anything, "stay with me tonight?"

If she could have taken a photo of his face at the moment, oh the delight. His mouth couldn't quite stay closed as the gears in his head turned. Stay, here, with a girl? _Okay, breathe. You can do this one Spence _– he slowly repeated to himself.

"I…uh…where would I sleep?"

_Now you really have to watch it with him_ - "You have two options for that one," she began as she looked down into her lap, "my bed or the couch."

"I wouldn't want to take your bed, crazy," Reid replied. His heart was hammering in his chest and the last thing he wanted to do was overstep boundaries.

"You wouldn't take it Spencer. You would sleep with me," she replied looking him dead in the eyes.

He couldn't make proper eye contact with her, but he grabbed his hand and gave her a crooked smile. She stood from his lap and pulled a little on his hand so he would follow her.

She thought he was going to hyperventilate when they walked into her bedroom, but he kept a pretty set composure. She turned and hugged him, a hug which he barely returned because he was lost in his own mind.

"I'm going to go change. Get comfortable and lay down so you can sleep."

Spencer watched her sashay into the bathroom and smiled, she really was beautiful. Everything he had acquired about particular social conventions came flooding through his head. He knew they would probably be in close contact with one another, but the wine seemed to be clouding his judgment. He was looking forward to her warmth being against him.

As he stripped himself from his jeans he realized he would have to be very careful. He didn't think it would be bad if she knew he was attracted to her, but he didn't want to appall her at his natural reactions.

His thoughts do him no justice when it comes to her though, and this was confirmed when she emerged from the bathroom - her hair falling around her face, her cami hugging her lightly and little boxers covering her bottom. "Come here gorgeous," he said shocked at his own confession.

They crawled under her covers and Reid turned on his side to look at her, which made her blush. He tentatively reached for her cheek, "This is going to turn into something fantastic."

"Why yes, Doctor Reid. Are you ready?"

"I don't know if I ever will be, but I can promise I'll try."

**A/N**: Yey! Cute one for these two. Thanks for all the reviews and support (: Happy reading!


	5. Chapter 5

It was not often that Reid went to sleep before 1 a.m. It was also not frequent for him to not have nightmares as he slept, but as his eyes slowly opened he realized he had not only slept peacefully through the whole evening – he had gotten more than 5 hours of sleep! He was also incredibly warm…and he was pressed up against that warmth.

"Morning genius," the warm lump voiced. Reid smiled and had to squeeze his eyes closed as the warmth moved.

Evie was snuggled backside against him and she felt how well he responded to her in the morning. As she faced him his eyes were screwed shut, so she just lightly reached up to stroke his cheek. "Morning…" he said opening his eyes.

Evie's face erupted into a gigantic smile as she took in the sight of a rather sleepy Spencer. "You're adorable in the morning," she said clamping her hand over her mouth.

"All right, all right. I know. My hair's insane and my eyes are probably light, but that's nothing compared to you missy!" He said ruffling her hair.

She smacked him, he laughed and they rolled about for a few moments. Spencer had gotten her pinned with her hands above her head as she drew in deep breaths. He watched her chest rise and fall rapidly as her cheeks grew redder under his gaze.

"You're…God you're gorgeous…" he said boldly leaning down to kiss her. His nose rubbed against hers and she smiled. "An eskimo kiss lover are you?"

"I am a lover of cute things Doctor. You. Are. Very. Cute," she said between pecks to his face.

Reid laughed and captured her lips after she kissed his nose, "I'm a lover of cute as well, and you," he started as he reached her ear, "you are adorable." Evie squirmed beneath him and he chuckled.

"Spencer, your eyes are very captivating," she replied dreamily looking between both eyes. His smile broadened and she giggled. "What should we do today, you're off Saturday's right?"

If possible, Spencer's smile widened as he caressed one of her cheeks, "I do. I have no idea what to do though. I normally just lounge in my pajamas. Do you have anything in mind?"

"I do the same on my days off," she replied shyly. The more she learned about him the more she enjoyed every second with him. He had slept with her and not pushed her to do anything. The poor genius was half scared out of his wits kissing her, but only when he over thought it.

"How about I go home, change and then we can go do something lame like reading in the park," he said with a twinkle striking his eyes.

Evie's whole face lit up as she threw the covers down to hop out of bed. Spencer slowly sat up as he watched her flit around the room and listened, "I'll make us little picnic baskets and OH! What book?" She asked turning swiftly towards the bed.

He smiled to her, "any book you'd like darling. You'll have to come over one day and see my collection as well." An adorable squeal erupted from Evie as she bounced lightly on he balls of her feet.

Spencer watched her in amusement and his body was doing something strange, it was wondering why she wasn't in his arms. _Do what's natural – _he told himself. He held his hands out to her and she climbed right atop him. "What in the world did I do to deserve you Spencer Reid?" She inquired smiling fondly to him.

His need to crush her in a hug surpassed his nervousness. He pushed her to his chest, holding her high on the waist. "You waited sweetheart." Evie nuzzled her face into his neck and muttered a _thank you_. "Whatever for?" He inquired softly into her hair.

She sat up, her bum resting **directly** below the V of his hips. "For letting go," she half-whispered. She held his hands so they hovered above his body and marveled at the perfect fit of each finger. A giggle escaped her lips as she finally looked to his face when the grip on her hands got rather tight. He was rather wide-eyed with his lips together tightly.

She smiled and let go of his hands to capture his lips and his hands went immediately to her hips. He squeezed when she ran her tongue across his bottom lip. He hesitantly obliged seeing as they had just woken up, but she did not even taste bad considering his particular aversion to morning breath. She tasted like the remnants of their drinks the previous night. His hands lightly began moving as his fingertips caressed across her ribcage over her shirt and he squeezed again, almost tickling her.

She fingered through his ridiculous hair as his hands traveled right down, skipping her bum, right to the uncovered bit of her thighs. _She's soft everywhere_ – He thought to himself. Evie took on of his hands and slid it up to cup her bum. Spencer laughed and gave it a tentative squeeze. Her response was a completely defeated moan that was soft and delicate. "Have I just found a erogenous zone on you Miss Eve?" At his question she slid herself against him, just a light grind. "Fair play," he muttered quickly.

"It's the possessiveness of it, you…grabbing me," she told him when he opened his eyes. "You grabbing what is yours is something that really does turn me on," she added shyly avoiding his eyes.

Spencer boldly pushed up against her and she really felt what feelings she was eliciting from him. Her mouth formed into an 'O' and he asked, "is it just here?" Accompanied by a light squeeze to the very underside of her bum, almost placing his hands under her shorts.

"I…I'm not sure. I've really only been with one guy and we never…yeah," she said blushing furiously. Her admission lifted a copious amount of weight off his shoulders.

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before answering; "I'll be sure to save that level of possessiveness for highly special occasions then."

"Oh no! A butt man." She said mocking feign shock. Which, he didn't quite get her statement at first. She waited for the gears in his head to turn and his face eventually turned to understanding.

"Ah, you mean…that I like that specific part of a woman's body then most?" She laughed and nodded her head. "Well I wouldn't say that. My favorite part really isn't conventional, actually it's a bit old," he said moving her up his hips a little. He wasn't getting softer and it was killing his resolve to have her warmth right over him. "I'm highly attracted to hips."

"Hips, why?" She inquired, her look imploring him to continue.

"You can tell a lot about a woman from her hips, particularly the sway. For instance; you don't sway yours over dramatically, but you don't walk with out a subconscious sway. You're very grounded and enjoy giving subtle hints that you may not even recognize. You enjoy being by yourself and I only know that because you're often brief with people, but you're polite. You like close company and something tells me you don't mind being accompanied by someone who is willing to listen to you read or read to you," he said with a smile preening his assessment.

"Well then Doctor – you do know me well. Did my subtle sway catch your eye?" She asked very close to his lips.

"Oh Evie, Evie, Evie," he said dragging out the _O_. "A magician never reveals his secrets my dear. I will tell you that your hips do happen to be mesmerizing though," he said as he ran his fingertips over her hips.

"How are they mesmerizing?" She asked once again rolling them.

"They are elegant and small," he replied distractedly. The winding of her hips had him almost done in and he couldn't tear his gaze from the roll of them. She slid her hips all the way forward and a sigh fell from his lips as he closed his eyes, "Eve…I…"

She giggled and hopped off of him. A disapproving groan fell from his lips and he turned onto his tummy to pout at her sideways. "What's the matter genius?"

"You felt…really good. I don't particularly like being touched…but you…" he said trailing off. A yawn finally escaped his lips for the first time that morning and caused him to stretch languidly against her bed. Eve watched his long limbs and willed them all, especially his fingers, to be gripping her.

"I like watching you," her mouth said of its' own accord. She covered her mouth and flushed red.

"Oh is that so, why?" He implored as his eyes filled with cat-like curiosity.

Evie placed her hands on her hips and resigned to not give into his adorable inquisitive face just yet. "Go get yourself cleaned and settled – then we'll talk, ya?"

"Oh no, Eve's got serious," he responded playfully, but obliged. He got up from the bed and went straight for his clothes.

She watched him, muscles rippling, stretching down to pick things up, but then she noticed **them**. "Spencer Reid, did you wear those ridiculous socks to bed?" She asked before she covered her mouth laughing.

He turned, or rather tried to turn, as her words suddenly made him rather self-conscious, but he tripped on his own-socked feet and thankfully fell to her bed on his back. He erupted into laughter along with her. She watched as his stomach clenched with giggles in sheer fascination. _How can one man be so beautiful_ – she silently wondered.

Suddenly her two feet were carrying her to the gorgeous creature lying on her bed. She placed her hands on either side of his head as he looked inquisitively up at her. She smiled down to him, "You're gorgeous. I'm hopping in the shower, love. Gives us a kiss and let yourself out. Call me when you've erm – gotten all your bits in order, ya?" She said coquettishly letting her accent flow to flood his mind.

Reid gulped and shook his head up and down slowly as if being scolded by his mom for a naughty act. She winked at him and he let himself resolve into comfort with her. He slowly raised his hands to her hips and brought her down flush against him. Her face fell directly above his and he captured her lips – a snapshot of the images reeling through his head. Then, with a smile he'd claim as cheeky later, he grabbed her bum. The action pushed her further against him and they lightly pushed against one another.

His mind turned with words and phrases as the friction against him drove him mad. He didn't want to lose resolve against her, but if she didn't stop the infernal rolling of her hips he would. He distracted himself by playfully smacking her bum and she giggled, pulling back to rest her nose in her neck. "Sorry, you just feel really good."

"I'm not sorry," he replied stroking her hair.

She leaned up sitting fully on him and looked at him with eyes Spencer could only see trust in. "Soon?" she inquired quietly. His response was to cup the back of her head while entangling his fingers in her hair. He slowly brought her lips down to his as they smiled against one another lips. He kissed her with a passion that made her heart swell with adoration.

The slow kiss had to end eventually and Evie was the one to break it off saying he needed to stop distracting her from showering. He laughed and watched her sashay her way into the bathroom. She made a trail of her clothes on the way and once the bathroom door was shut Spencer audibly groaned. She really was one of a kind.

Spencer drove to his apartment in a sort of daze. Within less than 48 hours he had actually landed a girlfriend, and a non-creepy one at that. She was beautiful. He walked into his house concentrating on what her hips had felt like and the soft flesh of her bum. The fact that his nervous demeanor subsided when he was around her was almost rise for suspicion, but if he didn't get too emotionally attached to her too soon maybe she wouldn't leave.

He took his phone out of his pocket to text JJ before hopping in the shower; **this seems incredibly childish, but we are together.** And deciding that would suffice he too began to trail his clothes to the shower. He walked in the bathroom and brushed his teeth while looking at the red glow adorning his face. His eyes looked less tired and he definitely looked more joyous.

Butterflies started in his stomach as he ran over what had really happened. His memory did not allow him to leave out the particular sound of her voice, especially of her accent. When he stepped in the shower he took shampoo to lather it as he thought of her hands buried in his hair, her finger tips seemingly massaging his head. He washed it out and grabbed the body wash – definitely being reminded of her cashmere skin. He willed his brain to shut off, but his body had another idea. The thought of touching himself to her seemed, as Garcia would say, sacrilege _(WHY AM I THNKING OF GARCIA RIGHT NOW?)_. He washed down his body and slowly gripped himself having to brace one arm against the shower wall.

Spencer didn't touch himself often, but when he did it was always rather intense. He took slow movements rather than rushing through, giving him the pleasure of running through remembering what her hips felt like pushing against him. She was warm through her shorts, but glistening and smoldering inside of them. He leaned against the wall so he could take his balls into his hand, slowly rolling them as he shivered. The last coherent thought he had before exploding was of her hair being thrown back as she laughed.

Thankfully making it alive through a shattering wave of pleasure he washed himself once again after placing conditioner in his hair. _She will be the death of me _– he thought turning off the shower. He toweled himself off, still rather sensitive, and wrapped the towel around his waist. In the bedroom he put jeans, a shirt and sweater on before going to the living room to pick up his fallen clothes and retrieve his phone, which had a message from JJ; **Good boy genius ;) Bring her out tonight! Even Hotch is coming and no I have not told anyone the news. Surprise them. Henry says hello!**

Spencer smiled to himself and made a mental note to ask her if she would be willing to go before sending a quick message back to JJ; **She is a bit like me so I'm not so sure she will want to go, but I'll ask. You all will probably like her if you like me. Tell my little genius I say hello as well. **

He smiled and dialed Evie's number, "Hiya?" She answered.

"Well hello, I'm all finished. Would you like me to come and get you?"

"Definitely! I've got the book picked out. It's such a cliché classic."

"As long as it's not Romeo and Juliet?"

"Oh no, I'm more of a Beatrice and Benedict kind of gal. It's not Shakespeare though," she laughed as she replied.

"Oh the horror! Ha, I've got some news for you as well so I'll be at your place in like fifteen minutes?"

"See you then!" She excitedly said.

Spencer hung the phone up to grab his keys once more as he headed out. His last thought before he started his car being _once more unto the breech! _

**A/N: **Yey! I feel like this took forever. I don't even know anymore, but it's here. Hope you all enjoy it. So obviously the team will be meeting her in the next chapter. Happy reading and thanks for all the support xOx


	6. Chapter 6

Evie fluffed her hair up a bit while Spencer was on his way. She figured if they were going to the park she may as well look like a hippie. The whole thing was rather ridiculous. She was pining after an FBI profiler; definitely more dangerous than the chemist and teacher boyfriends she had in the past.

She had been seeing Spencer in the shop for a little over five years now. At first he would come in, grab a coffee and then sit in one section reading for an hour or so. He had his periods of hiatus as well. They must have been when he was off working on a case, she now assumed.

Evie's placed frozen grapes in the large lunchbox and began to cut the peanut butter and fluff sandwiches. Her mind wandered as she cut and she began to think of the different personalities Spencer often displayed. They all must have inhabited him with the different things he has seen over the years. How many deaths had his precious eyes seen? Did he have anyone to share that with? _That has to be disturbing with an eidetic memory_ – she thought to herself. The last thought she had before a knock at the door startled her was – _would he hide from me?_

Evie shook herself from those thoughts and placed the knife down to shuffle over to the door. The thoughts that had just poisoned her mind were eradicated at his shining smile. "Hey." He said to her rather nervously.

Evie laughed and just stepped into his arms. It took him a minute, as it always did, to hug her back. His arms encased her and her heart broke a little, someone wasn't used to a simple casual hug. She let him relax into her embrace before she pulled back shaking her head at his apologetic smile. She kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand. "Come! I've made sandwiches." She exclaimed, and then turned to twirl into her own house.

Spencer stood in the doorway completely awe-struck by her for a moment. He had never seen anyone so carefree. _My line of work is going to corrupt her _– he fleetingly thought to himself. The disorienting feeling that consumed him when he thought of the prospect of letting her go threw him off guard. "Shift!" A small voice said, as Evie poked her head out from around the wall. Spencer smiled at her and shook his head, crossing the room to meet her in the kitchen.

The sight that befell him could only be categorized under the adorable tab in his large brain. She was standing against the counter licking fluff off her finger. For the first time since entering Spencer noticed the music floating through the iPod dock on the counter. _Little Talks_ was playing and he smiled as he watched her dance around. He smiled and leaned against the doorframe to watch her dance.

He looked at her adoringly from head to toe. Her hair framed her face and fell in curls to the very top of her shoulder blades. It was thin, but looked as though it possessed endless layers. The purple shirt she had on clung to her curves desperately and amplified the paleness of her skin. Her white skirt followed her graces lightly and she flitted around toe first in beige flats. He noticed the whole outfit's color scheme was very planned, even her turquoise hat meshed well, making her look like a bit of a hippie. He finally snapped out of his trance. "Having fun little one?" He asked.

Evie turned to him completely flushed, bright-eyed and rather magical looking. She looked a bit like she had just stepped out of fairytale woodland. She contemplated answering his question, but resolved there were more choices than just that. She could get him to dance with her, answer him with a kiss, or just nod her head lightly flirting with him. Deciding on the first, she tentatively stepped towards him with her hand out as an offer. He took her hand, but started muttering something incoherent about not being able to dance and she simply shook her head at him as the song changed pace.

_Send Me On My Way_ floated through the speakers and she grinned immediately, being reminded of her childhood. She started moving her hips from side to side slowly, as if she were doing the twist. Spencer looked down at them and back to her face, just shaking his head. She giggled a bit and placed her hands to his hips in an attempt to make him twist with her. As though her smile were infectious he smiled back to her and followed suit. Within minutes he pulled her to him and twisted with her while sending her on mini spins under his arms, only to have her crash back to his chest.

As the song came to the middle, _I would like to hold my little hand,_ Evie began giggling. Spencer soon followed her and just lifted her off her feet as the steady drum beat and whistle began fading, just spinning her slowly. He laughed as the song ended and placed her down on her feet. "For barely being able to twist your hips to spinning me around like a ballroom dancer, you sure are good Doctor." Evie said winking at him.

"Well you are a very good teacher." He replied softly as he ran his hands through his hair, just making it more unruly than usual. He suddenly became thankful that his mind was so organized and could hold multiple things at once; her lips were becoming very distracting.

"Shall we head out?" She asked ducking out of his embrace.

The sudden loss of her small frame in his arms made them both feel a bit empty, but neither would admit to it. "If you're ready my dear." He replied as he resumed his previous position against the doorframe. He watched as she double checked everything and zipped up the lunch box, all the while marveling at her movements. She had the grace of a dancer and walked with her feet turned out. He resigned to ask her if she had been a dancer later.

She finally turned to him with the lunchbox in her hand. "Let's go!" She said as they smiled at one another. He took her hand and led her to the door towards his car. She laughed lightly as he insisted upon opening the door for her and climbed in. He hopped in on the other side and started the car. Music falling through his speakers and she laughed once more at the familiar tune. "Never took you for a lover of rock music Doctor!"

"You may be one of the only people who knows. Sh!" Spencer replied jokingly. Evie turned up the music louder and sang along with Jim Morrison himself. He stared wide-eyed at her as she belted the words to _Wild Child_. His chest clenched a little at the way she responded and felt to music. Her eyes were closed and she was swaying whilst smiling.

They made their way to the park as tunes from Pink Floyd and The Doors floated though his speakers. Wide smiles were plastered on their faces. Spencer was enthralled that she shared his music taste because she seemed a little young. It wasn't that he was any older, just that his dad used to play these songs for him. Evie was incapable of not letting go to music and that made it easier to give Spencer a little glimpse of her real self.

Spencer observed that her face didn't really fall, but she did get a distant look in her eyes as she hummed along to _The End_. She looked more contemplative than sad, but he still recognized that look. It was as if she were hiding something, but by the time they arrived at the park it was lost. She had a smile on her face again again and Spencer had to laugh because she was almost as secretive as him.

Evie stepped out of the car and smiled as the warm air caressed her skin. She put her sunglasses on before turning back to Spencer, hoping that he didn't notice that earlier look on her face. Spencer put his sunglasses on and willed his headaches to stay at bay today – _just one good day_ – he pleaded. They walked hand in hand to a tree with Spencer carrying the lunchbox and Evie the blanket. He helped her lay it out and they both slipped their shoes off before stepping onto the blanket. Spencer looked down and noticed that each one of her toenails had been painted a different color. She seemed a bit quirkier then she was letting on. "I don't go outside too often unless it's with the kids, but this is so much better!" She exclaimed as she twirled around.

He smiled at her and sank down against the tree. She slowly came to stand in front of him and he marveled at the wiggle of her toes. Her hands were placed softly on her hips and her hair fell to the side as she cocked her head. "Shall we?"

Spencer reached his arms out to her and she sat in between his legs, leaning against his chest. He pulled the book from the lunch crate and smiled to her as he opened the book to begin reading. "I can definitely read much smoother than I speak," he muttered into her hair. Evie giggled and relaxed as he began.

He was much smoother in the cadence of his voice and he was also reading at a normal pace. Every time he got particularly into a part his voice would get lower, which was almost too calming to listen to. They had both settled comfortably leaning back with no tension as the story went on, the rise and fall of their chests a synchronized rhythm.

About two hours later Evie had climbed from his lap since they were ready to eat. She was highly upset at the loss of warmth. "I actually can't believe you like Kurt Vonnegut," Spencer said as they sat facing one another in the grass. She had laid in his while he read some of _Slaughterhouse Five_ to her. "Why did you think it was a cliché novel?"

She laughed aloud, blushing. "That actually wasn't the book I had picked out at first."

"Oh, what book was it?" He asked throwing a frozen grape at her.

"Oi! Throwing stuff at me, you're such a child Spencer!" She said laughing. They both erupted into giggles and lay on their backs, looking at the clouds. "I had _Water for Elephants_ picked out at first," she admitted sheepishly.

"I've not read it, is it good?" He asked turning to her. She was going to complain that the worlds greatest genius had not read one of her favorite love stories, but she couldn't get the words out when she looked at him.

His eyes were roaming lightly over her body and he was running a finger over her tummy. It was a calming feeling, having him reach to her. He finally looked up at her when he realized she wasn't answering and placed his hand flat on her, blushing. "You don't have to stop," she said quietly.

"I don't know how to, this is going to sound odd…I don't know how to touch people. I have never just let my hands wander on someone else. I mean I've seen other people be touched and I could tell you the name of every inch of your body, but I've no idea how to manipulate it to make you feel anything," he said looking to her at the last few words.

Evie's heart fluttered in her chest as placed her hand under his chin, lightly scratching like you would a kitten. "Do you want to learn how to touch me and make me feel something?" Spencer nodded at her and she giggled, "go back to what you were doing on my stomach."

"Why, what does it make you feel?" He asked like an excited boy as he resumed his earlier actions. She shifted closer to him and he marveled at the clench of her stomach muscles. He turned on his side so he could look down on her while she was flat on her back, eyes half closed.

"It's comforting for one. It gives me butterflies, but otherwise look at my arms. I have goosebumps," she said letting her head fall to the side. Evie looked to him and smiled at his attempt to form words, but it just wasn't working to his favor. He resolved to move his fingers across her tummy more. She let him think for a bit before opening her eyes and turning to him, "what was the news you had for me?"

"You really are not obligated to, but I am sure Garcia would use a tracking device to find me. The team wants to know if you will come and go out with us tonight. One of our members is leaving and we are going for drinks," he said looking to her.

"Ah, where do you generally go?"

"It's just a little bar. They have pool as well. I normally get kicked out of those games pretty quickly, but they are just angry because I end up winning," he said sitting up.

"Well I'm fine with going if you would like. I'm rubbish at pool, but watching you play anything has to be amusing," she replied sitting up to face him.

He smiled to her and reached to place his hand on the side of her face. She leaned and nuzzled into his hand, "come please."

"Of course you big goober."

He sighed contentedly and leaned back once more and fell to lie back down. Spencer resumed flitting his fingers on her, choosing now to trace the outline of her hips. The line was rather visible through her shirt and she squirmed slightly under his touch, so he looked to her with a question in his eyes. "What does that make you feel?"

"It's a sensitive part so rather interesting at the moment. With your touch being that light it makes me feel warm. I don't know how to really put something like that into words," she said letting her head fall to the side once more.

She heard Spencer swallow loudly and she opened her eyes. His were fixed on her and she reached up to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck. "You know I have seen most of your haircuts." He nodded slowly and she just made a little sound of amusement before bringing his lips down to meet hers. There was a difference lurking within his kiss because it wasn't just comfort, it was almost desperation.

Her tongue darted out to pan across his pouted bottom lip and he allowed the taste of her to invade him once more. The grip on her hip tightened as he let out a choked moan into her mouth. He pulled away after their breathing turned ragged, "I swear I have never had this much of an issue with control."

Evie laughed and smiled fondly at him, "really if I would stop kissing you I'm sure we would not be having these issues."

"Oh, but it would be a travesty if you stopped. I quite like the way your lips feel."

"What do they feel like to you?"

"Well your bottom lip is easy to catch in between my teeth because it's a bit thicker than your top lip. Your tongue always seems to battle mine because you can push it against mine so easily. And you never taste bad which is highly incredible considering you are definitely human," he said smiling up at her. Her lips were parted and she was just a bit flush.

"What time do you usually meet your team?" Evie asked in a rather strained voice even she didn't recognize from herself.

"We normally get there around nine, why do you ask?"

"It was actually a deploy to get my mind off of your devilish set of fingers. Your voice didn't help that bit."

"What do you mean?"

"You really can't tell effects that you have on people?"

"No one has ever explained it to me. I've never tried to elicit reactions like that out of anyone. The closest was in a pool once, but that was a case of transference I think," he said rubbing a little spot on her side. "I want to massage your back…"

"I…er…why?" She asked almost thinking that she knew the answer, but then remembered it was Spencer Reid. There was going to be no normal answer from her genius.

"There are a lot of nerve endings in your back and that includes ones that go off onto your sides. I want to know if you have back dimples and memorize the curve of your spine. I really want to press up against you as well, but I can't do that here. It's actually shutting off my brain," he said putting his face in his arm.

"Well let's go back to my house and relax," Evie replied. They both stood and wiped the grass from their pants. Spencer wound his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him, gripping her back tightly. "Spencer, have you ever been able to keep someone against you?"

"Never wanted to and I really seriously do not understand it right now," he replied in an almost defeated tone. She let herself be held against him for a few moments as he took deep breaths before stepping from him embrace. He headed over to the car and she picked up the basket letting him have a few moments and allowing herself a few.

This whole thing would escalate very quickly and if they weren't careful someone was going to step on the other's toes. It wasn't as if she didn't want to be with him, but she didn't want him uncomfortable. He had periods where he got quiet and she took that as him trying to internalize everything. Resolving to have a chat with him when they got back to her house she headed back to the car. He was quiet on the way back, but still held her hand. It was small compared to his and the lanky fingers tapped lightly against the tops of her hands.

Spencer finally parked at her house and they climbed out of her car. The whole atmosphere between them had changed between them, but it wasn't tense. Spencer's thoughts circled around actually being with her and calling someone his. Evie's thoughts played with the notion that he could give in to letting her get to know him. What if he actually let her inside of his mind? She stopped in her tracks and her mind flew around the idea for what seemed like hours to her, but his voice pulled her from her thoughts. "You all right?"

Her head jerked up as she began laughing. She walked to the door, "yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." She walked in the house and went to the kitchen to put the lunch case down.

Spencer had the book and was sitting on the couch in her living room, doing what looked like reading. She only skimmed books like that. "Can you actually read that fast or are you just skimming the book?"

"I tend to not do it in public if I can help it, but yeah I can read this fast," he said putting the book down on the table. "Should we talk?"

Evie plopped down on the couch and pulled her legs against her chest, "what do you really want from this whole thing?"

Reid looked shocked at her question and turned the question around in his head. He was not one to just want sex, but she was really draining his self control without meaning to. He also was not one for relationships, but she was really draining his control on that. What would be so bad about having someone to come home to at night? "If you'll let me have you I would like to be with you. I've really never done that with anyone and not one hundred percent sure how to do any of it. I feel like you shut my gears off and it is comforting."

"I quiet the dull roar?"

Spencer nodded his head and let out a nervous laugh. Her hand reached out to touch him and he watched her closely. Her smaller fingers reached out to trace the veins in his longer ones. She gripped his hand and flipped it to examine his pink palms. "You have incredibly soft hands," she said grinning.

"Will we gradually get to know one another?" He asked staring at the line she was making against his palm. The light touch was sending twinges to his spine.

"Yes, we will. I won't try and make you do anything you're not ready for," she said in a small voice. If he had not been with anyone treading into these waters would be very difficult. He could figure out half of the things in life for himself, but really learning how to work with someone else would be the rub.

Spencer picked up her small hand and wrapped his fingers around the very start of her forearm, exposing her wrist. "I don't know if there is much I'm not ready for if it's with you," he replied sliding his tongue against the top of her wrist. He bit lightly into it and she bit roughly into her bottom lip.

"Blimey, please tell me that was permission to snog you right now," she whispered out. Spencer chuckled and captured her lips with his. There was desperation in his kiss now and she was thrown atop his lap. She let her hands fly into his hair as she lightly massaged his scalp. It was a far cry from the roughness of his hands seemingly digging into the ample flesh of her bum. His hips pushed up into her and he sought the same friction she did.

Dampness formed between her legs and she slid her self to grind against him again. His hands found their way under her shirt to grip at her sides. She pulled her mouth from his and began peppering his neck with kisses. "This isn't transference, I cannot stop my body and you taste absolutely delicious," was all he managed to gasp out against her.

A loud ring made both of them jump and Evie nipped at his neck a little, "going to answer that sweetheart?" She purred against him.

"I don't really care. I think it's in my pocket," he said dreamily. Evie rubbed both of her hands up his legs to see if she could grab his phone. It was in his right picket and he slid his hips down as she reached to fish it out of his pocket.

"It is…a J name. No idea how to say that one," Evie said handing him the phone.

"Hiya Jayje. What is going on?"

"It's me Uncle Spence! Mama called you, but let me say hello. She said someone is coming to watch me, but it's not you," the little one said rather glumly over the phone.

Evie twisted herself to attempt to get off of his lap, but he held her there. He looked to her and pleaded him with a look to stay. She rested against the inner of his left side and he rubbed her back talking to Henry. "We are having a good-bye party for Emily buddy. I can't be there tonight, but I'll come by and say hi."

"Mama said you are taking her tonight. Daddy is going later."

Spencer heard JJ scream to her son over the phone, telling him to give her the phone. Henry's feet paddled against the ground and the phone shuffled a bit, "Hey Spence."

"Well hello Jayje. How are you?"

"Good, Will has been gone all day so it has just been me and the rascal. I was calling to ask if you would get me tonight because Will has to stay late. He is still coming though," she said.

"Definitely. What time do you want me to get you?" He asked falling calm and in sync with Evie's breathing. Her breath against his neck was soothing and she soon started light kisses against it.

"Seven thirty if that's all right. Are you bringing anyone then?" She asked trying to hide her curiosity.

Spencer laughed a little before answering, "I am. She is right here."

"Oh! You're with her. You have a lot of explaining to do later Spence. Ah, I think Henry has found our poor cat again. See you later!" She called before hanging up the phone.

Spencer smiled as he hung up and let Evie's kissing commence. She had started lightly and he could now feel the definite press of her lips against the hollow of his neck. Her tongue peaked from between her lips and he felt the dampness. "Spencer, do you like being bitten?" She inquired letting her teeth ghost over his neck. He squirmed under her and gave a slight nod of approval. He felt her grasp a bit of his neck in between her teeth, but then she closed down and he couldn't be quiet.

Shivers violently shoved their way through his body and he pushed her hips into him. "I really don't want to have to go anywhere, but right here with you for the rest of the evening," he said as she smoothed her tongue over the bite.

"What about the bedroom? That seems more appropriate, does it not?" She inquired finally sitting up.

"It does, but I don't even know how my nerves would do getting through that situation right now," he finally admitted to her. While she really did feel good he was afraid his mind would start to overthink everything.

Her expression softened, "there is a benefit to starting slow," she said tracing her fingertip along his jaw line.

Spencer raised his finger to poke her against the sternum, "you know more about my reactions than I think anyone at work. Jayje said this would be something good to follow and I can't help but think having someone to come home to would be lovely. I just don't want to subject you to anything dangerous about my job. It is really not safe. I have been through too much, well, we all have. I just don't want to get into this and hurt you."

"Spencer I can take care of myself, but I would love to have someone to look after. I don't mean that in the sense of a child either. If you go through something emotional I want to be there for you. Who do you have?"

Reid didn't want to admit it, but not too many people really understood him. The team tolerated and embraced him many times. He trusted them with everything and half the reason was because they could read it off him anyway. The only other person that really did know his feelings towards everything was his mom, "I've only got my mom. I write to her and recently I've been lucky to get a coherent letter back…"

His arms slid around the very bottom of her waist. He clasped his hands at her back. "Why do you say coherent?"

Spencer glanced down and then back to her before speaking, "she's schizophrenic, has been for a while. She has been having psychotic breaks that last longer than usual. Normally hers last about three days, but recently she has had ones for a week every two weeks. The duration is what scares me not how often they are. If it was the frequency I could blame it on her surroundings, but since it's the duration I think her mind is slipping farther. It is a bit like an Alzheimer's patient. She slips so far that she only recognizes me as one of her students and she hasn't taught for nigh over ten years now."

Evie wasn't aware of the tears that were falling from her eyes, but Spencer just cradled her into him. It all felt quite good to finally have a release, but he didn't want to break her resolve. "What is she like?" Evie quietly asked.

"When I was really little her and dad were amazing. We used to go out to the park and he would underdog me while she read. She was always the one reading actually. She fell deeper within her psychotic breaks and my dad finally left. At the time I thought he left because she really was lost, but I figured out it was actually because of a murder. She really was brilliant after he left. I just had to play along during her breaks, but by the time I had turned eighteen she got really bad. I sent her to a home and she begged me not to let them take her, but I couldn't take care of her." Evie's hand automatically went to rest above his heart. His hand ran up her arm to cover the hand over his heart, it felt weird to have a hand there.

"So you have spent your life taking care of someone you love and saving people's lives?" Evie asked him.

"I had never really thought about it that way. None of us do. To us all the cases are personal. It seems selfish to get something out of actions that are so brutal. The whole job opens your eyes up to the horrors of life, but there is beauty there too. I lost sight of that for a while and the whole team knew. None of us talk about our personal lives really. The job and this have to be separate or you'll bring everything home with you. We all have to have an escape. Writing to my mom became my release. Every letter to her is like a diary entry of sorts."

"Do you think we really could work? I mean…I know I want this. I don't want to take away from your life though. It seems so endless and you must want time to yourself. We don't have to fly into anything and I'm sure an adjustment period will need to be had, but there is something so incredibly intriguing about you that I want to explore. I want to know what makes Spencer Reid tick," she finished with a kiss to his nose.

Reid looked up at her perched on his lap and gave her a small smile. "I'm going to be way too nervous and I will probably mess the whole thing up. Just tell me when and what I'm messing up. If we can work through that something tells me this can work," he said as he watched her face erupt into a Cheshire grin.

"As much as I enjoy cuddling up to you I think Anne just pulled in," Evie said leaning her head down into his shoulder.

Reid chuckled at the rather sour tone in her voice, "You're adorable annoyed." She made a muffled sound into his shoulder and smacked him lightly on the arm. "I've got to get changed and all before I get Jayje. If you grab clothes we can run back to my apartment and we have 2 hours and 17 minutes until we would need to head out from my place. Would that give you enough time to get ready? By the time we get to my house we would have a little under two hours." He said rubbing his hands across her back.

Evie nodded and hopped off of him just as the door opened, "Eeeeevie I'm hooooome!" Her loud roommate exclaimed shutting the door.

"Living room!" She yelled back.

Evie snuggled up into Spencer's side and waited for Anne to walk in the room. "Oh, lover boy stayed," she said standing in front of them.

"Hello Anne," Spencer laughed out.

Evie just rolled her eyes and sat up. "We are going out with some of his work mates later on so you have the whole house to yourself this evening."

"Oh goodie. I can watch Star Trek and read!" She said sarcastically. Evie busted out into a very loud laugh and jumped up to hug her best friend.

"Come here," she said grabbing Anne's hand. "Spencer we'll be right back," and with that they were off to her bedroom.

Evie opened the door and leapt into her bed to scream into a pillow and Anne shut the door. "Woah there, someone is happy."

Evie sat up completely flush, "I don't even know what to do with myself! He is nerdy, unselfish and incredibly pure hearted."

Anne sat down next to her best friend. "Now tell me how you really feel about him with out all the mush," she said lying on her back.

"We literally haven't done anything but snog. He is a fantastic kisser and really can't control himself. The poor soul," she said laughing.

"Well break his resolve! Goodness knows you need to get laid eventually. Is he a virgin?" Anne asked as they both turned to face one another.

"Yes, thank heavens. I don't think I could handle him if he wasn't. I'm going to a bar with him and his team tonight. What in the world am I supposed to wear to that?" Evie asked as she stood and started pacing the room. "I mean, I don't want to look slutty because one that is not me and two I already have someone I don't need to show off for. I don't want to look like a twelve year old at a bar both because that's not flattering and I want to impress his team. I can't do that by making them think he's a pedophile. I don't want to look completely fashion inept either, that would be horrible," she blurted out.

Anne let her pace a bit more before speaking up. "Evie you have me as a best friend. I will not let you go out to a bar looking like a complete idiot. That would ruin my record," she said winking as she got an incredulous look from her best friend.

"Help then? We are leaving to go to his soon," Evie said as she began rummaging though her drawers.

Anne stepped up and grabbed her hand. "Eve, go straighten the kitchen and I will pick out three outfits go to with your black flats. I'll pack a bag for you and you can choose what you're most comfortable in at his house. I'm only putting mascara, blush and eyeliner in your bag as well. Oh and leave your hair down. I'll put the curler in there," she said shoveling Evie out the door.

Her own bedroom door was shut in her face, but she couldn't do anything except laugh. That was the way her best friend worked and she loved her for it. Evie walked out into the living room and found Spencer there. He was standing with his right hip cocked up to the side and arms crossed in front of her bookshelf. She figured that would be the first thing he would go to, but that didn't make it any less amusing.

"You really do have quite a few interesting books," came a soft statement from him. Evie looked down to see if she had stepped on anything that could possibly make noise. She found nothing and was about to ask how he heard her, but he answered that before she even asked. "Hypersensitivity. It comes with the territory. Mine only fades when I'm really deeply into something," he said turning to her. His legs carried him to her in a few strides as he wrapped his arms around her. "Something has to be stimulating all facets of my brain for me to not react to a background sound. Very few things can do that."

Evie stared up at him rather speechless before he captured her lips. A shiver coursed through her and he laughed breathlessly into her mouth before pulling back. "I'm…I'm going to tidy up the kitchen. When Anne comes out we can go down to yours," she managed to squeak out.

Spencer smiled at her and watched her walk into the kitchen before returning to the books. He was a bit more distracted now and wondered if his mom had been right all those years ago. She used to tell him that when he found someone to love, he would love her forever. He had fun with Lila and Austin, but neither of them really captivated him. Austin had gotten under his skin more than Lila, but she left too. With a good-bye and hope we cross paths soon another person had walked out of his life.

Maybe that was what scared him the most. If everyone left him what was the point in even being attached to someone? His subconscious answered that for him. He would never find anyone or be able to stay with someone unless he actually tried. The logical parts of his brain screamed at him because what if he ended up like his mother? That disease could do more harm to the ones around then intended, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Evie.

She was the girl who had always been in the background. The first month of knowing her he really didn't even think twice about her. He had actually met her when she was a cashier. The whole shop had been short-handed for a while so she mixed the jobs she was doing. They talked sporadically, but then he had gotten into the bulk of the bad cases. After that Gideon left and soon after his migraines started. Everywhere he went he just wanted to be left alone, but he was now remembering that she helped him find the books on migraines. She had even told him a few books to get from the library. Had he been that oblivious over the past few years?

"Hey, boy genius," a girls voice called behind him. Spencer turned around and was facing Evie's best friend. "Take care of her tonight. I know she can take care of herself, but she has demons too. Just, be careful with her."

Spencer nodded, resolving to ask Evie about her demons himself. Anne nodded thanks to him. "EVIE!" She screamed out. Spencer jumped at her scream and they heard a very loud curse from the kitchen.

Evie emerged from the kitchen completely flushed. "What in the hell Anne? Jesus you nearly scared my skin off," she said removing her hand from her chest.

Anne laughed and pointed to the bag. "Don't do anything I wouldn't," she said kissing Evie on the cheek before heading into the kitchen.

Evie swallowed and looked over to Spencer. "Can we go now?" Spencer smiled and picked up her bag, which Anne had placed at his feet. Evie grabbed her favorite ring from the table in the living room.

When she walked out Spencer was already standing by the passenger side door holding it open for her. "Always the gentlemen," she said happily climbing into her side. Spencer climbed in and they started off towards his house in a rather happy silence.

**A/N: **Graces that is a long chapter full of cute stuff. WOAH. Well next up is the night out! Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks again for all the favorites and adds. Love all of you! X


End file.
